


Stealth

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted to Livejournal June 2010</p><p><i>Inspired</i> by (some of the) spoilers. What happens after Bob issues his ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took Luke almost an hour to finally realize why Noah’s last jab didn’t hurt him as much as he felt like it _should_.

It took Reid three rings to pick up the phone.

And it took just one brief conversation for Luke to get his heart broken that day after all.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. How’d things go with Bob? Sorry for just bailing on you but…Bob scares me a little, to be honest. It has to do with this time that Casey and I – ”

“It’s fine,” Reid interrupted tersely. It was beginning to scare Luke how easily he could read his moods.

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Luke said.

“What do you want, Luke?”

“I, ah,” Luke paused, steeling himself. “I thought we could finish that conversation we were having.”

Reid didn’t say anything for a beat. “I don’t think so.”

Luke squinted in confusion, then tried a different tactic. He responded, letting just the smallest amount of flirtation into his voice, “OK. We don’t have to talk.”

“Luke, I – I’m putting an end to this. We can’t do this anymore.”

Luke felt the blood drain out of his face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that Bob made it very clear what the consequences of having a personal relationship with a major donor would be.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Reid said, and Luke was too upset to hear the other man’s voice break.

“So, uh. You’re just…I mean, that’s it? After everything, after – you’re just going to – ”

“There’s not much of a choice, is there Luke?” And the cold, arrogant, rude Reid Oliver was back. The only thing that kept Luke from losing it completely was that he now knew how much of a mask that was. “I told you before. All I am is a doctor. I’ve put too much money and time and effort into my career to throw it all away for a guy who can’t decide from one day to the next what he wants.”

 _But I know now_ , Luke couldn’t say out loud. Because he realized Reid was right. He had hesitated too long; he had taken Reid’s feelings for granted. All he could do now was respect Reid’s decision. It wouldn’t be fair to cause him any more pain.

“Fine,” Luke heard himself say. “I understand. Goodbye.”

And he hung up before either one of them could speak again.

**

Luke looked up in surprise as a person unexpectedly dropped into the seat across from him. Then he sighed in relief when he realized it was Casey.

“Hey,” he said, turning back to his coffee.

“Yeah, good to see you too,” Casey said sarcastically. “You’re right. It _has_ been a while.”

Luke sighed and looked back up. “Sorry. How are you?”

“Just talked to Noah,” Casey said leadingly, avoiding the question. “Turns out I’m not your only ex.”

Luke didn’t say anything, not even rising to the joke of his and Casey’s past _relationship_.

“He’s OK, if you were curious,” Casey continued.

“Not really,” Luke responded. It lacked any sort of bitterness or regret, and Luke was actually proud of himself for that.

The door to Java opened, and Luke happened to glance up at just the right moment to see Reid walk in. They made eye contact, and Luke felt his whole body flush and his heart rate increase as a rushing sound filled his ears. It was the first time Luke had seen him since the day of the meeting and the punch and Bob’s threat. Since the day Reid had ended things between them.

In his head, Luke stood up abruptly and hurried over to Reid, knocking over his chair in his haste. He took Reid’s hands in his own and they stared at each other, explanations and apologies and understanding flashing in their eyes. They didn’t have to say a single word.

In _reality_ , Luke couldn’t move. Reid held his gaze for one more half-second before turning away and walking up to the counter. Luke swallowed.

“Luke!”

Luke jumped in his seat, facing Casey again. Casey was staring back at him.

“Sorry. What?”

“So it’s true? What Noah said – you’re…with Dr. Oliver?”

“No,” Luke said. “I’m not.”

“Really? Kind of looks like it to me.”

Luke sighed.

“Hey, I’m not judging. There’s something to be said for older lovers.”

Luke turned to Casey, a quizzical expression on his face. “What?”

Casey paused. “We’re talking about you,” he said evasively.

Luke narrowed his eyes. Casey smiled nervously.

**

If there was one benefit from it all, Luke was actually being super-productive. He had thrown himself into his work with the foundation, and was putting several hours in at the shipping company every other day. About two weeks later, he was working at home, staring at spreadsheets and reports. His eyes were starting to bug out so he closed the program and rubbed his face briskly.

Sitting up straight again, he stared at his computer desktop. He had replaced the picture of him and Noah with one of Reid in scrubs. He had taken it secretly with his phone several weeks ago, when Reid was half-turned away from him and reading a patient file. The dedication and concentration on his face was incredibly sexy, and Luke could stare at this picture for hours.

Luke swallowed. It was time to give up, to let go. Reid didn’t want him, at least not _enough_. And he wasn’t going to do this to himself anymore. Luke leaned forward, clicking the mouse until the picture disappeared and a group shot of his siblings was there instead.

There was a knock on the door, and Luke looked up, startled. He walked to the door, and his surprise only grew.

“Noah!”

“Hi…Luke,” his ex-boyfriend said cautiously.

“Come in,” Luke said, stepping aside to let Noah enter. “What are you doing here?”

“I just – I came to say goodbye.”

Luke narrowed his eyes and shook his head imperceptibly. “I don’t understand.”

“I got into this summer film program. In New York. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Noah! That’s amazing!” Luke said sincerely. “Congratulations.”

Noah nodded, looking down at his hands. “Thanks. Anyway…”

They stared at each other, and Noah swallowed thickly. “Maybe when I get back, we can – ”

Luke felt his heart start to pound. “We can…?”

Noah shrugged. “Try to…fix us.”

Luke took a deep breath. For the longest time, this was the thing he had dreamed of, wished for. Noah wanting him back, wanting to make it work. And now…

“I don’t think so,” Luke said softly. “I think it’s well and truly over.”

“Why? Because of Dr. Oliver?” Noah asked sharply.

Luke shook his head. “No, Noah. We’re not – Because of me and you. I want to stay friends, Noah, I _really_ do. But it’s time to end this. For good. It’s just not working anymore.”

“Fine,” Noah said shortly. “I’ll see you in a couple months.”

“Noah,” Luke said exasperatedly.

“No, you’re right,” Noah said, turning quickly and walking out the door.

**

Luke didn’t see Reid again for another week. And when he did, it was under pretty embarrassing and horrible circumstances.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Luke said, gritting his teeth.

“Humor me,” Holden replied.

Luke sighed, tilting his head back as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed and waited for the nurse. He and his dad had been out riding when his horse spooked and bucked. It wasn’t the first time Luke was thrown, and it wouldn’t be the last, and he was up on his feet in less than a minute. But Holden liked to worry about him.

The door opened abruptly, and both Snyders turned to look at the new arrival. Luke met Reid’s eyes almost immediately, and he wanted to believe he saw concern, even worry, underneath the professional distance.

“Mr. Snyder,” Reid said in that infuriating way he had, looking back at his file. “You have quite the medical history. You do seem to have a knack for ending up here, don’t you?”

Luke smiled. It was pure Reid, and he couldn’t have been happier. “I’m talented.”

“Mmm,” Reid replied noncommittally. He snapped the file folder shut. “Where does it hurt?”

 _Everywhere_ , Luke thought. “Nowhere,” he said. “I’m fine.”

“You were thrown from a horse.”

Luke shrugged. “Not the first time.”

“I’m going to get some coffee,” Holden interrupted, giving Luke a knowing look, as if maybe this had been his plan all along. “See you in a bit.”

Reid barely acknowledged Holden as he slipped out of the room. Then he turned back to Luke, stepping closer and pulling out a penlight.

“Did you hit your head?” he asked.

Luke flinched, trying to avoid the light. Reid raised a hand to Luke’s chin, holding him in place.

“Honestly, I’m fine. It’s just my dad being my dad.”

Reid sighed, turning off the light and putting it back in his pocket. “You can move everything. No stiffness?”

Luke pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows as he shook his head.

“OK,” Reid said, already dismissing Luke as he started to make a note in the file. “If you start to feel any pain later, be sure to get it checked out.”

Reid threw him a half-smile and turned away. He had made it to the door before Luke found his voice.

“Reid!”

Reid paused, sighing as his shoulders dropped and he turned to face Luke. “What?”

Luke’s mouth opened and closed. Then, almost against his will, he said, “You could have fought for me.”

Reid shifted, avoiding Luke’s eyes. “I don’t have time for this.”

“You could have said you wanted both,” Luke continued forcefully. “You have the upper hand here. You really think Bob would just let you walk away? You could get a job anywhere in a heartbeat and he knows it. You didn’t call his bluff. You didn’t even try. Because you were scared.”

“ _What?_ ” Reid said, finally looking at Luke, anger and hurt in his eyes.

“It was finally getting real, and you didn’t want to deal with that. You were in control, you were the one driving things when it came to you and me, and then suddenly you weren’t. And that scared you.”

“That…is rich,” Reid said. “I have been nothing but – I was scared? _I_ was scared? You were the one going back and forth. I made it clear what I wanted, that I had feelings for you. But I wasn’t going to wait forever. And, yeah, I put my patients’ lives and my career and this hospital first. I’m sorry if that hurt your feelings.”

And Reid was out the door. Luke sighed harshly, looking off to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, the board met about the construction of the neurology wing. There would be a photo-op ceremony next week with more potential donors. Luke was looking forward to it, actually; he imagined Reid was, to put it mildly, not. Reid was uncharacteristically quiet during the meeting, nodding along as he listened to the architect’s report. He took notes occasionally, never once looking up or around the room.

That was good, in a way. It let Luke look at Reid. He was…thinner and obviously stressed, like maybe he hadn’t been sleeping well. Luke entertained the notion that Reid wasn’t eating right either, and then dismissed the thought with a slight smirk. But Reid did look sad and serious. He looked alone.

And yet, he still looked _hot_. Luke alternated between worrying about Reid, wanting to take him home and take care of him – and desiring Reid, wanting to take him home and _take care_ of him. He wanted to kiss that look of serious concentration right off his face. He wanted to make Reid laugh and blush and turn away from him in quiet embarrassment. He wanted those long, slender fingers – at the moment gripping a ballpoint pen – to wrap around his cock, to slip between his lips and over his tongue, to softly stroke his face. To press in and stretch him open and get him ready for Reid to thrust over and over, harder and faster and – 

“Luke, anything to add?” 

Luke jumped, his elbow sliding off the table even as he nearly gagged on the pen he had been absent-mindedly chewing on. Feeling his face flush deep crimson, he turned to Bob Hughes. “No, ah. No. It sounds…all…fine.”

Bob narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Luke shifted in his seat, willing his erection to diminish. Luke couldn’t help but glance at Reid.

He wasn’t looking back.

**

After the meeting, Luke couldn’t help himself. Reid had nearly sprinted out of the room, barely acknowledging anyone. Luke followed, slightly more subtly. He arrived at Reid’s office only minutes after Reid himself did. He knocked once and opened the door. Reid turned to face him, surprised. Luke quickly closed the door behind him, leaning back against it as he stared at Reid desperately.

“Mr. Snyder. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Don’t call me that,” Luke whispered imploringly.

Reid sighed, looking down at his desk for a moment. “Luke,” he said softly. “What do you want from me?”

“Another chance.”

“I’ve given you enough.”

“Just one more, please.”

“If I give up my career for you, and then I lose you too – ”

“I can’t predict the future, Reid. But I can tell you that I want to see what this thing between us could be. Cause I think it could be amazing, don’t you?”

Reid finally met his eyes. Luke nearly collapsed in relief at the conflicting emotions in them. All he needed to do was just _nudge_ him a little bit. 

“Bob Hughes – ”

“You’re going to let Bob Hughes tell you what to do? I’m not using Noah as an excuse anymore; you have to stop using Bob as one. You’re Reid Oliver; no one bosses you around.”

Reid fought a smile. “Except you,” he pointed out.

Luke grinned. “You like it.”

Reid stepped closer and closer. “Maybe,” he agreed. 

They were standing inches apart now. Reid looked into his eyes and then down at his mouth. He reached out and gripped Luke’s biceps. He licked his lips and leaned closer. Luke swayed towards Reid, his eyes closing into narrow slits and his breath accelerating. Their noses brushed, and Luke held his open mouth _just slightly_ away from Reid's. They stood there for a moment, quick and hot pants hitting each other’s lips. Luke could feel the moan, the groan starting low in his chest. He could feel Reid’s cock harden against his stomach. 

“Besides,” Luke whispered, his lips touching Reid’s as he spoke. “What Bob doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

And the thrill of that was apparently enough to break Reid’s last barrier. Instead of kissing Luke, however, he pulled backwards. Luke stared in surprise as Reid bent his head to watch his hands unbuckle Luke’s pants.

Luke slapped a palm against the door, writhing his hips upwards in response. 

“The – uh,” Reid said, nodding at the blinds on the window next to Luke. Luke turned his head to the side, quickly lifting his other hand to the rod and twisting it until the blinds were closed. Then he faced forward again, his hand moving to Reid’s neck as Reid’s hand plunged into Luke’s now-open fly.

“Is this – too much? Too fast?” Reid breathed out.

Luke shook his head quickly. “Don’t stop, _don’t stop_.”

Reid pitched forward, resting his forehead against the door next to Luke’s temple. Leaning against Luke’s chest, Reid stroked him firmly. Luke tilted his head, pressing his cheek to Reid’s, gasping in his ear. Luke closed his mouth, swallowing in an attempt to get moisture in his dry throat. He moaned, widening his stance even as he dropped one hand to Reid’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Reid,” Luke nearly whimpered.

And then Reid dropped to his knees and Luke really did whimper. He buried his fingers in Reid’s hair, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Reid was pulling aside the flaps of his pants, a look of pure desire on his face. But before Luke's brain could catch up with the proceedings, his cock was hitting the back of Reid’s throat. Luke saw stars as his head smacked sharply against Reid’s office door, but he barely even noticed. 

The rest of the world disappeared, and all Luke knew was soft, hot, wet suction. Reid’s skilled hands cupping him roughly, the long fingers teasing further back. Luke’s own harsh pants and Reid’s soft moans in the otherwise quiet room. Reid’s tongue twisting around, tracing the length of Luke’s erection. Luke’s fingers clenching, pulling at Reid’s hair, and then releasing again. Holding Reid’s head still as Luke lifted his hips, rocking deeper into Reid’s mouth and Reid just taking him down and down and down.

And then there were bursts of light and soft, staccato grunts as he came. Luke’s knees buckled and he started to slide down the door, only to find himself caught by Reid’s strong arms. Reid helped him down the rest of the way, until they were kneeling in front of each other. Luke finally opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he stared at Reid in dazed pleasure. Then Luke reached out, grabbing the knot of Reid’s tie and finally pulling him into a kiss. 

Reid responded immediately, his mouth opening and arms wrapping completely around Luke’s head. Luke tasted himself in Reid’s mouth, fighting a smile as Reid’s tongue twisted around his own. Luke tugged slightly, falling from his knees onto his back and pulling Reid down on top of him. Reid put one arm out, propping himself up with his hand. He backed away slightly, looking at Luke as they straightened their legs. Lying fully on the floor, Luke could feel Reid against him again, grinding slowly. Luke saw the question in his eyes, the plea, and he nodded.

Lifting one hand to the back of Reid’s neck and playing with the hair curling there, Luke stared into Reid’s eyes. He gave him a small smile and nodded again. “Right here. Right now. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Reid dropped down and kissed him.

**

Luke sat on the floor, leaning against the door again and grinning widely as he watched Reid attempt to make himself presentable. Reid flipped the end of his tie around, reforming the knot, and then glanced over at Luke. Reid rolled his eyes.

“Stop smiling like that, or I’ll order you a psych consult.”

Luke laughed. “Well, you do drive me crazy. In more ways than one.”

Reid looked at him again, his eyes eloquently saying everything his voice wasn’t. Then Reid sighed. “I have rounds.”

Luke nodded resolutely. “I should get going anyway.” He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. Glancing down, Luke smoothed out his shirt. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at Reid. “How am I?”

“At…?” Reid asked, arching an eyebrow.

Luke laughed. “No! How do I look?”

Reid smirked, shrugging nonchalantly. “You’ll do.”

“OK, enough.” Luke took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. “Can I see you after work? We probably…should talk.”

Reid stepped closer. “Right. Talk.”

“Well, we can do this again first,” Luke allowed, reaching out to straighten Reid’s tie. “Then we can talk.”

“Sounds like a plan, Mr. Snyder.”

Luke groaned in exasperation. “How many times do I have to ask you – ”

Reid laughed, interrupting him. “Oh, I bet I can find a way to make you like it.”

Luke grabbed Reid by the lapels, pulling him close. “Hold that thought,” he said firmly.

Luke then released Reid and turned towards the door. Opening it, he led Reid out into the hallway. Just as he turned to face him and say goodbye, a voice interrupted them.

“Luke! You’re still here.”

Luke spun, spotting Bob and Casey by the coffee counter. “Yeah! Uh…yeah. We were just talking about the, uh, the construction.”

Bob nodded as he and Casey joined them outside Reid’s office. Reid gave Bob a small, casual smile. “I’ve got rounds,” he said naturally. 

“I’ll come with you,” Bob replied, patting Casey’s shoulder as they stepped away. “There’s a case in 317 I wanted to talk to you about.”

Luke watched them leave. He didn’t know what was going to happen next. He had no idea if Reid was for forever or not. And he didn’t really care. Whatever happened with Reid, it would still be – 

“So,” Casey interrupted his thoughts. 

Luke turned back to him quickly, trying to ignore Casey’s smirk.

“I gotta get going,” he said.

Casey nodded but refused to accept the excuse. He walked alongside Luke as Luke attempted to escape.

“Word of advice?” Casey asked.

“What?”

“If you’re going to have a secret romance right under my Grandpa’s nose, you gotta learn some stealth, man.”

Luke sighed. “I don’t want to talk – ”

“I was right about the older lovers thing, wasn’t I?"

“Goodbye Casey,” Luke called out as he finally pushed open the doors of the hospital.

Casey turned away, laughing loudly as he walked back across the hospital lobby.


End file.
